Midnight (character)
Midnight is an elderly , female badger with berry-bright eyes , a white stripe running down her face, and a bulky body. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Midnight is in a cave at the sun-drown place, after the six traveling cats wash up inside the cave. At first, the cats are frightened, but she tells them she will not kill them. She introduces herself and invites them inside, where she tells them that StarClan has given her a message for them. She tells them that they must go back to their Clans and convince them to leave the forest to find a new home, as Twolegs are planning to destroy it to make a large Thunderpath, as well as a prophecy that will help guide them to their new home. One of the cats says they must leave right away, but Midnight disagrees as she tells them it is a long journey back. She tells them to stay the night to restore their energy. Moonrise :Midnight leads the six cats back to a forest near Twolegplace, she convinces two foxes to leave the cats alone, and the cats and badger meet Purdy once more. Midnight convinces the cats to go back to the forest on the route of the mountains, despite Purdy's protests. She saves the cats from foxes, by making a deal in fox language. She then bids the six cats farewell. Starlight :Midnight briefly appears in the prologue, visiting StarClan, who have finally arrived in their new home. They thank her for her help, but Midnight commends the six cats who went on the journey. Twilight :Midnight meets Leafpool and Crowfeather during their elopement, and warns them how many of her badger kin are planning to attack the Clans, despite her pleas for peace. While Leafpool and Crowfeather set out to warn ThunderClan, Midnight goes to WindClan, and brings them in time to save ThunderClan from being decimated by the badgers. Sunset :After the badgers have been driven out, the cats notice that there is still a badger in their camp. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur introduce Midnight to ThunderClan. The other cats thank Midnight for her help, which she refuses, saying that she did not warn them soon enough. She then tells the cats that the badgers are still angry, but beaten at the present time. She then leaves ThunderClan, telling Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Stormfur that perhaps their paths will cross again in the future. In the Power of Three Series Long Shadows :She briefly appears in the prologue, meeting with Thunder, Wind, Shadow and River. Shadow accuses her of sharing StarClan's secrets with Sol, thus causing ShadowClan's disbelief in StarClan. After the ancient leaders depart, Rock is noticed, and he is known to have seen and heard what had happened and tells Midnight that she had no choice. :She also appears in Jayfeather's dream, telling him that knowledge is not always about power. Sunrise :Midnight comes to Jayfeather in a dream, telling him that the patrol out looking for Sol are "chasing wild geese", and that the truth must come out. She warns him that anything else will destroy his clan forever. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope midnight appears in the final battle, and is said to be tossing dark forest cats like prey over her back. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Midnight appears when her kin are attacking ThunderClan, and she frightens Whitepaw, who thinks another badger has to come and attack them. Squirrelflight recognizes her and tells Whitepaw not to worry, It is mentioned that Midnight has brought WindClan to help drive back her kin. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that Midnight will reappear in the ''Omen of the Stars series. *Midnight possesses the ability to speak to cats, foxes, and rabbits. Quotes References and Citations Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Badgers Category:Characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters